1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preventing recording on a disc-like recording medium of the optically rewritable type, the method comprising applying a pre-groove on the disc-like recording medium adapted to write data therein in accordance with a first write strategy, reserving a program calibration area (PCA) for optimum power control (OPC) and/or a program memory area (PMA) for temporarily storing a table of content (TOC) on said disc-like recording medium.
The invention further relates to a recording apparatus adapted for recording digital information signals on a disc-like recording medium of the optically rewritable type, said apparatus comprising input means for receiving digital information signals, encoding means for coding the received digital information signals for recording on the disc-like recording medium, writing means for writing optically detectable marks representing the encoded information signals on the disc-like recording medium in accordance with a first write strategy, address determining means for locating, on the disc-like recording medium, a program calibration area (PCA) to be used for a optimum power control (OPC) procedure, and/or a program memory area (PMA) to be used for temporarily storing a table of content (TOC).
The invention also relates to a disc-like recording medium of the optically rewritable type having a pre-groove adapted to record data therein in accordance with a first write strategy, a Program Calibration Area (PCA) adapted to be used in a Optimum Power Control (OPC) procedure and/or, a Program Memory Area (PMA) adapted to temporarily store a table of content (TOC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc-like recording medium of the optically type is disclosed, for instance, in European Patent No. 390 268 (PHN13148), which is incorporated herein by reference. Such a disc which allows recording apart from playback may be referred to as a CD-Recordable (CD-R), a CD-Erasable (CD-E) or a CD-Rewritable (CD-RW).
As the name implies, CD-RW is a media and recording system that allows the user to erase previously recorded information and then to record new information in its place, making short-term storage feasible on CD media. This is accomplished by means of a new CD-RW media using “phase change” technology that allows a recording laser beam to change the media material from amorphic to crystalline by means of a shift in power.
The first generation of CD-RW discs are designed for speed applications covering a range of 1 times-4 times the nominal speed of a conventional CD-ROM disc, being approximately 150 kbs. The next generation CD-RW discs however will designed for high-speed applications ranging from 4 times-10 times this nominal speed. Because of the typical behavior of phase change materials, these discs need a new write strategy, which is not suited for recording at lower speeds. Furthermore, the existing write strategies defined for 1X, 2X and 4X recording speed, do not work on these new discs.
Some of the existing CD-RW recorders, designated to operate with the lower speed ranges, are recognizing the new high-speed discs and reject them. But others will accept these discs and make recordings on them according to one of the existing write strategies, for instance default at 2X speed. These recordings will result in unreadable signals, thereby destroying previously recorded information.